Gross, Filthy, Disgusting!
by 78Violetfan
Summary: "Storms should be outlawed! The ground always gets muddy and I don't like dealing with it. It's gross, filthy, disgusting!" (I honestly don't know where this came from, I just really wanted to write a Spanna story and this came to mind. This is my first Pretty Little Liars story, so please read and review)!


**So, I've always wanted to write a Spanna story, but I've never really known what to write about...That hasn't really changed, but somehow this little one-shot came to mind yesterday so I decided to publish it...Yeah so...**

**...Also, I don't really what's going on in Ravenswood, I only watched the first episode, and it's not really relevant to the story, I just mentioned it once...**

* * *

"Ugh!" Hanna cried, swinging the door to her apartment closed. She shook her short blonde hair a little, hoping some of the water would go away.

"I told you this morning you should have taken an umbrella."

"Shut up, Spencer!" Hanna growled, turning to her girlfriend who was sitting on the couch reading _To Kill a Mockingbird._ "Who reads that book for fun, anyway?"

"It's a classic." Spencer shrugged folding the corner down to mark her page and setting the book upon the table. "How was your class?"

"It got called off, right before I got there." Hanna muttered, shaking her coat off. "How stupid is that? You'd think the teacher's would know if they're going to cancel class or not."

"Well, to be fair, they probably didn't know it was going to storm this badly."

"Whose side are you on?" The blonde sputtered, bending down to take off her shoes. "Damn it! I got mud all over my Jimmy Choo's"

"Why were you wearing Jimmy Choo's in this weather?" Spencer asked standing up.

"I didn't know it was supposed to be like this!" Hanna replied. "And what was I supposed to wear? Adidas?"

"Hey, offensive."

"Sorry, hon, but Adidas? Really."

"They're comfortable." The taller girl mumbled as Hanna finished taking her shoes off and strode into the bedroom.

"Storms should be outlawed! The ground always gets muddy and I don't like dealing with it. It's gross, filthy, disgusting!"

Spencer joined her girlfriend in the bedroom, stepping over to help Hanna pull off her shirt, which had caught on her necklace over her head. "Just stand still a moment." Spencer ordered, using her hands to unhook the necklace from the button it had latched on to. "Here." She said, as the shirt finally broke free, "what kind of shirt has buttons that don't unbutton?" She asked, taking the shirt and folding it before draping it over the back of their desk chair.

"A trendy one." Hanna replied walking over to the dresser to retrieve a new shirt.

Spencer sighed, "look, Han, I'm sorry your class was cancelled last minute."

"Well, it happens, supposably."

"Supposedly."

Hanna turned to her, her brow furrowed.

"The word is supposedly." Spencer repeated, "su-pos-ed…" She shook her head, "never mind, it's not important."

The blonde only shrugged her off, "I ran into Aria today."

"Did you?" Spencer asked, "why is she in town?"

Hanna slipped her tank top over her head before locking eyes with Spencer through the mirror, "she was in the library. You know her and Ezra are engaged, something about meeting up to have dinner with her parents. She was passing through."

This time Spencer's own brow furrowed, "wait, _you_ know where the library is?"

"Of course." The blonde shrugged, "it's the oldest looking building in town. It's like ancient…anyway, I was only in there to try and get out of the rain. I saw Aria looking at some art book. She's in town for a few days, asked if we'd want to have dinner with her and Ezra."

"What'd you say?"

"I said yes." Hanna finished examining herself in the mirror and turned to Spencer, "I said, we could meet her the day after tomorrow. Is that okay?" Spencer only nodded. Hanna smiled broadly before she made her way into the bathroom.

Some people still found it odd that Spencer Hastings ended up with Hanna Marin. Hell, Spencer herself still found it a little odd. She couldn't even tell you how it happened if you were to ask either. One day she just seemed to look at the blonde differently. And one day Hanna looked at her the same.

The one thing that she was absolutely sure of though was that it all seemed to happen after everything went down with A. Alison was still alive, and that brought the five girls back together. Ezra ended up having an evil twin (who knew?) and that was who Ali was afraid of. It took a while but after getting rid of him Ali came out of hiding and everything fell into place.

Emily and Paige broke up as they went their separate ways for college, and Emily actually ended up taking a year off to travel the world with Alison, something the two had wanted to do together way back when. And as far as Spencer knew they were still together somewhere in France.

Ezra and Aria seemed to be attached at the hip once again, and a few years into college Aria came back to Rosewood engaged.

After Caleb traveled to Ravenswood he and Hanna kind of unraveled. Hanna had thought that she could handle him being there, but it all ended up being too weird. The town was cursed, and everything going on in Rosewood with A at the time made it ten times worse. They ended things peacefully.

And as for herself, Spencer and Toby were strong at first, but things started to slowly fall apart after they had both joined the A team to get answers. Sure they patched things up, but then Toby's mother's death became an obstacle and soon thereafter something else came in the way. As they fates had it, they just weren't meant to be. They two split up peacefully. Come to think of it, they still talked today.

Spencer's parents were certainly confused when she came home from Yale (the school she had settled on) one day with Hanna attached to her side, saying they had just moved in together, after five months of dating. It was the only way Spencer could think of breaking it to them. And they were absolutely speechless.

To this day, the Hastings' still had no idea how to act around their daughter and her girlfriend of three years.

Ashley, Hanna's mother however, reacted kindly, seemingly happy to know that Hanna had someone to keep a smile permanently etched upon her face.

That's not to say though that Hanna and Spencer do not have their fights. There are actually times where the two of them don't talk for days. Something that is quite difficult to achieve because they share an apartment.

Though it's fights like those that led them to rent out a two bedroom apartment. One is for Spencer or Hanna when either of them do something to annoy or bother the other.

"Oh, my God!" Hanna's scream broke Spencer from her momentary lapse down memory lane.

"Hanna?"

"Spence, come quick." Her girlfriend cried out. "Spencer!"

"What, what is it?" Spencer asked, concern written upon her face as she burst through the bathroom door. "Hanna."

"Kill it." Hanna replied pointing to the spider standing in the bathtub.

"God, Hanna, the way you were screaming, I thought it was important."

"It is important!" Hanna replied, "kill that bug!"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "first of all, it's not that important. Compared to what we've been through in the past this is absolutely nothing." She looked at Hanna, "and second of all, this is a spider. It's not a bug. It is actually an arachnid which is a completely different-"

"Spencer!" Hanna growled, "I do not need you lecturing me right now, I just want to take a shower, so please kill the thing would you."

"Hanna, hon, you have a phobia and the only way to get over it is to kill the spider yourself."

"Spencer!" Hanna groaned, "I can't do it, will you please just-"

"Han."

"Ugh! Why can't you just be the normal kind of girlfriend? The one who doesn't care that I'm afraid of spiders and I don't want to try and tromp my fear? Huh? Just kill it!"

"You've faced murderer's but one lousy spider has you running for the hills." Spencer muttered under her breath as she pulled off her shoe.

She could hear Hanna huff in annoyance as she bent over the side of the tub. "Ah!" Spencer jumped back, "it moved."

"Oh!" Hanna said, "now who's scared of a lousy spider?"

"Shut up, Hanna, I wasn't expecting it to move." The brunette replied before she bent down again and proceeded to kill the spider, "see, it's dead." She said before slipping her shoe back on.

"My hero." Hanna exclaimed lamely.

"Just take your shower." Spencer said amusedly. She and Hanna shared a look before the blonde took a small step forward and leaned up to kiss her.

"I love you." Hanna whispered, stepping back.

To that Spencer smiled, "you better, that spider was pretty big." A small wink caused Hanna to grin like an idiot. "And I love you, too." As Spencer reached for the doorknob Hanna grabbed her hand.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

Hanna bit her lip before shrugging, "you think the mud will come out of my shoes?"

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading (if you did) and I'd really appreciate it if you gave me a little review, let me know if I'm okay at writing Spanna or if I should never try again!**

**...Thanks again!**


End file.
